


A midnight encounter

by Fabulouskilljoy22



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Very heartwarming, beautiful romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulouskilljoy22/pseuds/Fabulouskilljoy22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian tells you to meet him at midnight by a pier. He has a very important question to ask you and you are already suspecting what your midnight chat will be about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A midnight encounter

You gazed at the moon that laid in front of you. It was beautiful as if it was purposely shining bright for this magical moment. The ocean was calm and the waves flew in rhythm with the wind. So amazing you thought, and it was going to get better. Beside you was Sebastian who had asked you to met him at midnight by the pier. He said he had something important to ask you, something that would change the way you saw each other. You always had always a crush on Sebastian the way he smiles, how he acts like a gentleman, his beautiful demon eyes, and on top of that he was extremely attractive. You always thought he would never notice you but he did, you found that both of you had an interest in books, music, and eating innocent children, pretty soon you guys became friends. But you started to notice that he would blush whenever you talked or not look at you directly in the face as if he was scared that he would become distracted by your beauty. You knew what tonight's chat was going to be about and you was excited to be able to call yourself Sebby's girlfriend. Sebastian sighed and looked at You "(y/n) I'm sorry for making you come out so late at night to meet me but I have to ask you something really important that I should've asked you sooner." You couldn't contain your happiness. "Go on Sebby, and don't worry it's nice out here. I feel so free every time I see the ocean and you're here so that makes everything better" Sebby spoke nervously " okay well I don't want my question to ruin our friendship or change your perspective of me incase you don't take my question lightly. I've been searching for a while now, for the right person and I believe that I have now" he took your hands in his causing you to blush. He looked directly into your eyes "(y/n) you are the one that I can ask my question too, you are special to me, so I here is my question...." You were mad at him for taking so long but it was romantic and just the way you wanted to be asked out "go on with it" you said. "Okay here I go........ Do you know the muffin man?" You started at Sebby. How dare him to do that you?? Then you died of heartbreak.


End file.
